


What an interesting turn of events

by LiStrange



Series: Mikannie drabbles [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Mikasa Ackerman, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castrated Eren Yeager, F/F, Omega Annie Leonhart, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiStrange/pseuds/LiStrange
Summary: Mikasa wants to introduce someone special to Eren, but what she wasn't expecting was his reaction.





	What an interesting turn of events

“Who’s that?” Eren asked, pointing with his right index finger at the little girl that was hugging Mikasa’s left leg.

The girl was, oddly enough, familiar to him but he couldn’t quite pinpoint the reason why. Maybe it was because of her black hair, similar to Levi and Mikasa’s color, even though it was tied up in a small bun that kind of rang a bell as well, or maybe it was because the little girl’s eyes were exactly the same as Mikasa’s. Perhaps it was her attire since she was wearing a small white hoodie that was just like…

“Her name is Irina Ackerman-Leonhart,” Mikasa stated firmly, her left hand resting on the girl’s head and caressing it slowly.

Eren’s tired eyes widened. He looked from the girl, Irina, to Mikasa twice before speaking again.

“What did you just say?” Eren questioned back, his eyes fixed on Irina.

“Mom said that my name is Irina Ackerman-Leonhart!” The little girl exclaimed as she hid further behind Mikasa. Eren smirked slightly as he thought that the young one seemed to be a coward unlike her parents.

Eren shook his head, sighed and looked up to Mikasa once more. Her face was impassive like it had always been, but there was certain hardness behind her eyes that made him wonder how much had he missed since he was imprisoned six years ago.

“I see… So Annie and you, huh?”

Mikasa nodded.

“I thought you hated her,” Eren said as he studied Mikasa.

Her foster sister’s hair was long, just like it was back when they joined the 104th trainee squad, and there were various scars covering her face. She looked more alive than ever before, even more than when she was a young girl, and, obviously more, than six years ago when she was nineteen and fighting against the nation that had doomed them in the first place.

“I did, but that was when we found out that she was the Female Titan,” Mikasa vaguely explained, her face tensing up a bit when Eren smiled.

“What changed then?” Eren asked, his eyes drifting slowly until they were fixed on Irina once again. “Was it because the big, brave and overprotective Alpha Mikasa Ackerman knocked up the lonely, depressed and miserable Omega Annie Leonhart by mistake? Maybe you thought that since Annie was a titan shifter she couldn’t get pregnant and that’s why…”

Mikasa’s jaw clenched, and she stepped forward. “ **_Don’t_ ** talk about her like that,” Mikasa growled, her hands grabbing tightly the cell bars that separated her from Eren. “And for your information, she still is a titan shifter. You’re not the only one that gets injected with the serum to avoid getting killed by that curse.”

“Oh, interesting… And why is it that everyone allowed Annie to be free? Was it because she was pregnant?” It was only when Mikasa saw Eren’s smile that she noticed that he was just joking around, and that angered her.

“Stop. Stop using Irina as a reason for everything,” Mikasa warned with her voice low. “Historia allowed it, and the Queen’s words shall not be disobeyed.”

Eren nodded slowly, closing his eyes for a split second before looking at Mikasa again.

“Seriously now, you still haven’t answered my question.”

“Huh?”

“What changed, between Annie and you?”

Mikasa sighed, turned around, knelt down and opened her arms. Irina quickly hugged her, and Mikasa grabbed her firmly yet gently before turning around again to face Eren. One of her hands found its way to Irina’s head once more, and she began to caressing just as she kissed her daughter’s forehead.

The older Ackerman separated a bit from the younger one and looked at Eren.

“After what you did in Marley, I began to think about what Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie had had to go through when they were kids… Eventually, I understood that they were that. Kids. Kids that had been taught since they were born that we, the ones that live within the Walls, are demons that should be purged. Kids that were trained, some of them against their will only because their families had said so, since they were babies to form part of a war that they didn’t want to be in. Kids that acquired powers that would end up killing them in a period of thirteen years, meaning that they would not be able to see their families one last time if they didn’t act quickly enough.”

Mikasa let out a shaky breath and paused. Irina hugged her tighter and she smiled just as some tears escaped from her eyes.

“I understood that we had judged them way too quickly, and that I couldn’t hate them when we had just done the same…”

“You have a point there,” Eren whispered, memories of Reiner coming back to his head. He was so broken, so defeated, so miserable when he had talked to him when he was disguised as an injured warrior from Marley that it still hurt to think about it.

“Days after your imprisonment, Annie’s crystal cracked. We were all surprised since we thought that she was dead, and that’s why the Survey Corps didn’t make you break the crystal before you were imprisoned here, but it turned out that she was alive and unaged. Sure, she was twenty but she was the same as she had been four years before. Historia allowed her to live and explained everything to her, she even hugged Annie when she told her that you had killed her father, and she named her captain of the Survey Corps since we didn’t have one because Levi was one of her protectors and I became the new Lieutenant.”

“I remember that… Levi said that it was good to serve someone smaller than him,” Eren said lightly, and Mikasa chuckled.

“Yeah. So, after that… I began to interact with Annie and stuff happened,” Mikasa whispered, her entire face covered by a furious blush.

“Why have you brought her here anyway?”

Mikasa looked down and sighed.

“I still consider you my brother… I’ve unrequitedly loved you for so long and even if nowadays that kind of love is dead and gone, I felt the need to show you your niece, and even Annie agreed with me.”

“I see… Thank you, for not leaving me behind like Armin did,” Eren whispered, his eyes tearing up. “Sorry for being such an idiot when you arrived, the news caught me off guard. I am… I am happy for you, Mikasa. I’m glad that you’re happy and that you finally have a steady family that won’t be taken away from you.”

Mikasa gasped, but she didn’t know what to say.

“Hey, Irina, take care of your moms, ‘kay?” Eren requested, his eyes soft and a pleading look on his face.

“Whatever.”

“Damn, she really is Annie’s child.”


End file.
